nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Document 069-II
Document #069-II: 'Incident II [[Danny Layton|''Danny Layton]]'' is a 63-year old Caucasian male of diabetic build and appearance and traumatic psychological background. He is equipped with a bottle of Vodka capable of lasting 10 minutes, an iPhone 6, and an audio headset for communication with ████████ the ████████.'' Danny steps through a gate that appears to be the entrance to ███'s front Garden. Despite the Autism he seems to keep a steady heart-beat and temperature of 39 degrees Celsius. '''Danny: Dank memes lads. ████████: Where are you Danny, (GARBLED AUDIO) 'Danny: '''Not now ████████, i'm trying to score some pussy. ████████: Danny don't make me take your pocket money away from you. ''Danny proceeds to knock on the front door of ████████'s house. It is large with a black plastic frame. And appears to be located in the area of Nell Lane Estate. '' ''████ opens the door and welcomes Danny into the room. 'Danny: '''I drunk all my Vodka on the way in here lad, have you got anymore? Its my way of getting dank pussy you ledge. ████: Don't start you cheeky cunt, coming in here trying to start shit. ''Danny proceeds to go upstairs to the bedroom, where a beautiful girl is sat. ████: This is my wife, REDACTED. 'REDACTED: '''Are you the Pizza man, because I ordered a sausage pizza with extra, extra, extra meat. '''Danny: '''Yes. '████████: 'Danny whats going on in there, come and (STATIC). 'REDACTED: 'You can deliver that meat, Pizza Boy. ████: REDACTED, what are you doing? ''Danny proceeds to make out with REDACTED on the bed as ███ is forced to watch. '' '████: 'You fucking asshole, you'll pay for this cunt. ''Danny and ████ proceed to have a rumble on the bedroom floor. ████████: Danny what, how could you do this to me? The Vengaboys popular hit, "We like to Party" is playing faintly on the audio receiver. ████████: (AUTISTIC SCREECHING) Danny cucks the shit out of ████ and continues to make out with REDACTED. Suddenly, the video feed crackles, and Danny seems to be in the corridor of a Bus. 'Danny: '''Fuck me where am I? ''Nobody else is present on the Bus, but the sound of the Vengaboys is increasing in volume. ???: I've got something to tell ya, I've got news for you, gonna put some wheels in motion, get ready 'cause we're cumming through. 'Danny: '''Fuck off why am I dancing so much, this is karma for not playing Rainbow Six Siege with Ben and Alex earlier. ''The voice from before is revealed to be Patrice Wilson, who is dancing towards Danny from the back of the bus with an unusually large grin on his face. 'Patrice: '''The Vengabus is CUMMING. The Vengabus is CUMMING. ''Danny appears to become distressed. 'Danny: 'Yelling Fuck! What the fuck is that? Shit! Holy fucking shit. What the fuck! ████████: (UNIDENTIFIED MUSIC) 'Danny: '''It seems to be some sort of fucking black person thing and its looking right at me fuck fuck. '████████: 'FOR SUBJECT'S SAFETY '''Danny: '''Okay for fucks sake I'll (SCREAMING). ''Before Danny can begin REDACTED, Ben Croft calls Danny on Skype. '' '''Ben: '''Oy you fucking cheeky cunt come play Rainbow Six Siege with me and Alex. '''Danny: '''Fuck off Ben i'm a Normie now. ''Patrice jerks forward about 2 feet directly towards Danny. 'Danny: 'Yelling FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK BLACK PEOPLE ████████ the FUCK █████ is in my elephant-- ''Danny enters a panicked state and the video feed cuts to static. The music becomes slower and more distorted until its barely recognizable. It repeats the line The Vengabus is coming over and over but is somewhat hard to recognise over the screaming of Danny. '' ''24 Hours after the incident Danny was located on the side of the road near █████ College. There is no sign of Patrice Wilson. Danny was in a coma for several days before awakening. He has no recollection of the incident. Medical reports indicate collapse was a result of rapid consumption of alcohol and coming into contact with a Black Person. Big Man Tyrone has been assigned to assess Danny's mental condition. '' Category:Lore